Propane diol is a common material of natural origin. The structure is:

CAS Registry Number: 504-63-2 Index Name: Propane-1,3-diol.
Propane diol is made from corn syrup effected by a genetically modified strain of E. Coli developed by DuPont Tate & Lyle Bioproducts. Propane diol is mainly used in the production of polymers such as polytrimethylene terephthalate, and formulated into a variety of industrial products including adhesives, laminates, coatings, aliphatic polyesters and moldings. Polymers synthesized with propane diol are made in a variety of ways.